Desires
by QuothTheRaven42
Summary: OneShot. A conversation between two villains. Hints of RedXxBlackfire


A/N - sigh No excuses. I'm just a bad person.

Warning: 90dialogue. Dunno why.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Unfortunately.

* * *

Desires

Red X sighed, leaning back against the wall of the darkened building. His long legs were crossed in front of him, and he was staring into the sky, waiting. A breeze ruffled his cape, tugging it to one side as he shifted positions. A purple flash appeared in the sky, several miles away. Were it not for the mask, one would have been able to see the smirk inching it's way onto the thief's face as he watched the purple line draw closer. Seconds later, a Tameranean princess stood in front of him, glaring.

"Blackfire," he greeted with a slight nod.

"Ah." The princess's voice was deeper than her sister's, more…mature. "You must be the infamous Red X."

"So you have heard of me." It was an amused, not-very-serious question. Of course she had heard of him. He had asked her to meet him that very night. "How delightful."

Purple eyes narrowed at his sardonic words. "What do you want?" she demanded, hands on armored hips.

"The same thing you want." His cocky voice was assured, confident. Her glare intensified, eyes narrowing as she waited for him to elaborate. "To tick off the Titans."

"Sorry, wrong answer." She turned to leave, considering the conversation over. He halted her flight with a glove hand around her bicep.

"Then what do you want?"

Violet eyes regarded him angrily, and she jerked her arm out of his grasp. "I want to be left alone."

"You really believe that." It was a statement, not a question. His unseen smirk widened.

"No. But you should. And you should stay the hell away from me." Purple starbolts shot the thief to the ground, and she turned to leave.

"You want power. You want riches. You want revenge on your little sister, who tore it all out of your grasp."

She spun to face him. "What do you know?" she sneered, eyeing him carefully as he lay on the street.

"You had it all planned out. You were going to be queen, and your sister was going to be stuck with that horrible green fellow."

"Where did you learn this?" she demanded, grabbing him by the front of his suit. He laughed mirthlessly.

"I told you. I want to tick off the Titans. Well, Robin. And the easiest way is through your dear sister. Information is my tool."

"You are a fool." She dropped him back to the ground. He stood up gracefully, brushing dirt off the front of his uniform.

"More than the power, even the revenge, you want what your sister doesn't have. You want something of your own."

"What would you know about that?" Her eyes began to glow a deep, pure purple.

"Everything." She laughed harshly. He shrugged.

"You were right the first time," she admitted, turning away, her voice as cold as ever.

"Oh?" There was no surprise in his smooth voice.

"I want revenge. I want to make her suffer. She has everything. She has always had everything."

"How?"

"How what?"

"How are you planning on getting your revenge? She's already bested you twice." His voice betrayed nothing, no hint of emotion.

"Should that stop me?" The glow in her eyes faded, and she regarded him with curiosity. "Would it stop you?"

"Certainly not. But you're not me."

"Obviously," she scoffed.

"So, how are you planning on doing this?"

A glare. "Why would I tell you? We are not friends."

"I can help."

"Why?"

"Remember what I said earlier? That I live to aggravate Robin?" She nodded. "Well, as I said, the easiest, simplest way of doing that is through Starfire. You want to get to Starfire. I can help."

She regarded him carefully for a moment.

"And what do you get out of this?"

"Still skeptical?"

"Always."

"Why so sure I'm not doing this out of the goodness of my heart?" That elicited a sharp laugh.

"You don't do anything without profiting from it somehow. I've heard that much."

"Fair enough." A shrug. "I wouldn't mind watching the Titans take a hit or two. Makes it easier to go about my job. And besides," He smirked at her. "Working with you could be…interesting."

"Oh? How so?"

He laughed. Pressing a button on his belt, he disappeared with a lingering, "We'll just have to see, won't we?" A laugh, and he was gone.

Rolling her eyes, Blackfire took off into the sky. This could be _very_ interesting…

El Fin.

* * *

I think I enjoyed writing this far more than the actual quality demands...


End file.
